


In a Minute

by conniewrites



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Multi, Smut, Treebros, connor plays the uke, evans a sassy lil shit, i cant do slowburn, ill update the tag list as i go on, jared tries to be nice, jareds a lil bit of an ass, smut in later chapters (maybe idk), so does Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniewrites/pseuds/conniewrites
Summary: mmmm im on spring break uwuwuwuwi?? also made a discord server w like a buncha bots so you can go join if ya want(plsjoinIworkedhardonit)its kinda ded tho :/ so mayb u can go liven it up!!https://discord.gg/WnFCxxB





	1. CHAPTER ONE

he took a breath and he stared down at the desk. evan woke up this morning on edge and he’s been that way since, he couldn’t explain why either. he also wasn’t sure if he was on the verge of a breakdown or a panic attack but what he did know is he needed something to ground him. he glanced at the clock and when he saw there was 10 minutes left he sighed in relief. by now the teacher had stopped droning on about the lesson. he laid his head on the desk and took another breath.

the bell finally rang and evan dashed out the door and to his locker. hoping to find something to steady him. the first thing he saw was jared's bright orange hoodie when opening the locker. why was that in there? he questioned, but heard the first bell indicating he had four minutes to get to class. he grabbed it quickly and went to his next class. 

—

by lunch, evan was still on edge but felt slightly better with holding the sweater to himself. he hadn’t seen jared yet but it’s logical since they have no sharing classes this year.he walked through the back school doors to the small garden his school has - y’know senior privileges letting them leave school for lunch - and sat on a bench. it was quite for a couple moments and he was grateful, the air also wasn’t too cold but had a light breeze.

“uh, are you okay?” a voice snaps evan out of his haze.

he stared up at the source of the voice before realizing it was connor murphy. he went to answer but connor spoke again, “you just seem out of it? plus you’re shaking and clutching onto an annoying colored sweater.”

evan looks down at the sweater and back up at connor, “uh, i’m okay? y-yeah just chilly i g-guess.”

“why not just put the sweater on then.” connor rose an eyebrow and kicked at a nearby pebble.

evan flushed a bit, “w-well people know wh-who’s sweater this bel-belongs to and uh, i don’t want th-them thinking we’re dati-dating or something.” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“that’s..understandable i guess.” he took a seat next to evan and rested his chin on his hands, “whose sweater is it anyway?”

“my fr-friend jared’s” he mumbled into the sweater but thought for a moment after saying it.  
“what’d ya say? i couldn’t he-”

“well, jared isn’t r-really my friend! more l-like, uh family friends? ye-yeah he says th-that a lot. he doesn’t ev-even like me i think? but uhm anyway i-it’s his sweater and i j-just needed it today so yea, that’s th-that.” evan squeaked out quickly.

connor was taken aback slightly by the rushed sentence, “jared, jared kleinman?”

evan nodded and held the sweater closer, “well, if you think he doesn’t like you then why keep his sweater on you?” connor questioned and ran a hand through his hair.

“well-“

“and i’m not like judging or whatever. it just doesn’t make sense? i guess and-“

“it’s just he-“

“he seems like an asshole anyway-“

“because it grounds me!”

connor looked at evan as evan took a breathe, “yes he’s an asshole i k-know! but i’m familiar with h-him and i know him. and t-today i feel like i’m going to ex-explode and this is t-the only thing that’s keeping m-me from doing that! so if you co-could just stop.” he hadn’t mean to snap at connor but he kept interrupting.

connor’s eyes widened. he stared at evan for a second before looking away with a huff and standing up to leave. evan stared at the ground as he walked away, he shouldn’t have yelled at him.

_now he probably hates you as well. _evan thought to himself, he sighed and placed the sweater on the spot next to him and laid on the bench. he quickly checked the time and saw he had 20 minutes left, leaving him to have a slight nap.__


	2. CHAPTER TWO

connor let out another puff of smoke as he stood against the school wall. he’d been waiting for ten minutes already and just as he was about to walk back into the building he saw the person he’d been waiting for round the corner.

“hello,” he pointed the cigarette towards jared silently asking, “i was beginning to think you weren’t going to come.”

jared declined the cigarette, “i don’t smoke, and i got held back by a teacher in the hall.”

connor nodded his head as an understanding and snuffed out the cigarette on the wall behind him.

“wanna explain why you asked me to meet you here? ”

connor shrugged, “you know evan?”

“hansen? yeah. why?”

“he’s in the school garden on the verge of something and he’s clutching your sweater like it’s his lifeline. you’re his ‘friend’, go comfort him.” he quoted the word with his fingers.

“why’d you do that with your hands?” jared thought for a moment, “also if you know about him why didn’t you comfort him.”

“he kinda snapped at me.”

jared’s eyes widened, “really?” connor nodded. 

“he’s having one of those days.” connor heard jared mumble, “is he still there?” jared looked up at the tall brunette. 

“uhm maybe. anyway you’ve figure out what you’re gonna do so i’m just going to go now.” connor turned to leave but jared stopped him. 

“why do you care about him. you never talked with him, correct?”

connor thought for a minute, he turned back to face jared, “he’s.. interesting. cute as well.” connor walked away this time after his statement. 

—

connor was reading when his phone lit up with a notification. he looked down at it and saw something he never thought he would see on his phone.

_instagram  
@jaredgayman has requested to follow you! ___

__he hastily accepted it, and immediately got a message from him. it was short and simple._ _

_@jaredgayman  
he’s better now. thnks for letting me kno_

____

_@conncrmurphie  
yea,, no problem ___

_@conncrmurphie  
how’d you get my instagram ___

_@jaredgayman  
zoe ___

__________connor rolled his eyes, groaned and walked to zoe's room. she really shouldn't be giving his social media out. he wasn’t even sure if she was home or not but he knocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“come in.” a small mutter came from the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________he opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, “why’d you give my instagram to kleinman?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________she popped out from the mountain of blanket she was under and shrugged, “he asked.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“that doesn’t mean you can give it to him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“i figured you needed friends online anyway .” she sneered at him, it’s obvious she wasn’t in any mood to fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“fuck you.” he left back to his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________their relationship had always been rocky and neither of them tried to fix it in all their years of living together. it has caused problems with the family and is probably the reason their parents always fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________connor sighed, ran his hands through his hair before putting it up into a messy bun and continued to read again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. CHAPTER 3

evan appreciated that there was someone who knew how to help evan - even if it’s in the slightest - when he had days like this. although yeah, jared could be an asshole and spout bullshit from his mouth, he could care about something if it meant a lot to him. 

throughout the day evan thought about the different “jared’s” there were. there was the mean one, who teased and poked at evan for fun (evan’s least favorite). there was the sad one, like when jared lost his pet dog in 5th grade and evan barely sees that one anymore. there was the insecure one, that’s when a joke or something said would hit him and he’d try his best to cover it up (evan always saw through those jokes). then there was today’s jared, the one who texted evan making sure he was drinking water, or eating, and making sure in general he was feeling better. and no evan wasn’t saying or implying that jared had a multiple-personality disorder or anything of the sorts. he would never diagnose someone with something, that’s up to the professionals.

 

—

evan was curled into himself on the couch watching parks and recreation when his mom walked in.

“evan, sweetie what’s wrong? are you feeling well?” she placed her hand on his forehead checking his temperature.

“yeah mom, i’m fine. just..off day today.” he sat up and hugged her as a greeting.

she nodded understandingly, “i have till three to get to school, we can do something if you’d like.”

Evan thought about it for a moment, he liked spending time with his mom since she was barely home, but he also didn’t want to go out or anything, “can we stay home and binge watch shows?” he asked.

heidi smiled at him gently and agreed, he made room for her on the couch and they watched the rest of parks and rec

—

it was almost 9 now, and evan finished the show. His mom had left already and he was contemplating on taking a quick shower then heading to bed but his phone buzzed, he quickly glanced at it before looking at it again.

_Instagram _  
_@conncrmurphie wants to send you a message!___

_____ _

____evan hesitated, read the two message about two times before accepting it and responding._ _ _ _

_@conncrurphie _  
_Sorry for leaving you when you weren’t in a good place___

_____ _

__

_@conncrmurphie  
_Also, jared gave me your acc so dw im not a stalker or anything__

_____ _

_____ _

_@evanh _  
_its, finw. i snapped at you anyway which was totally out of bounds___

_____ _

_____ _

@evanh _  
_also, thats good? that you’re not a stalker__

_____ _

_____ _

_@conncrmurphie _  
_yep. so, wanna talk?___

_____ _

_____ _

_@evanh _  
_sure___

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________so for the rest of the night the boys talked until about 1am. evan wasn’t sure if this counted as being friends, but he hoped it did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm im on spring break uwuwuwuw
> 
> i?? also made a discord server w like a buncha bots so you can go join if ya want  
> (plsjoinIworkedhardonit)
> 
> its kinda ded tho :/ so mayb u can go liven it up!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/WnFCxxB


End file.
